


Yakitori

by LISLAYED



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Semi-smut, Yakitori, angsty, canon AU, jenlisa, mature - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LISLAYED/pseuds/LISLAYED
Summary: jenlisa drabbleswattpad @lislayed





	1. illegal

**Author's Note:**

> this is sin, and i just um publish one of my oneshots here and idk but i'm nervous??? i'm sorry if it's not too good , i tried :))

summary : jennie realized, lisa's beauty should be illegal

-

jennie first saw lisa outside of the book store, in dark skinny jeans and a plain white hoodie plus a pair of timberlands that took jennie's breath away.  the cigarette hanging from the blonde's tempting lips, her long blonde hair and perfect eyeliner that highlighted her eyes amazingly. 

it was a chilly november night, but not too cold for jennie to wear a jacket,  the beauty in front of her looks so wonderful like a goddess,  someone who could rival the beautiful aphrodite.

the girl was just really beautiful, beneath the starry skies and the puff of smoke from her cigarette, the crumbling of a dry leaf beneath her timberlands,  the shade of brown that coloured her irises. 

jennie didn't think she would meet a beauty,  six minutes past midnight,  in front of a closed book store and the slightly damp bench,  beneath the maple tree and the broken streetlight. 

the girl's beauty was blowing,  that jennie felt self conscious about her own look— but she really do look good too,  with her ash brown hair and cat-like eyes, the sleeves of her uniform folded up to her elbows, her ripped jeans and white trainers.  

"beautiful, " jennie unconsciously thought out loud when the girl threw away her cigarette and stomped on it, a soft sigh escaping her lips. 

"you're beautiful, " the girl returned jennie's gaze,  and the brunette blushed a deep shade of red,  "very beautiful, "

the blonde smiled,  and jennie realised,  this girl is a work of art. a masterpiece, flawless,  perfect and solemn. "what's your name? " the stranger asked,  taking one,  two steps closer to jennie and the latter only leaned back to the streetlamp in response as she looked at the girl in front of her,  completely astonished and blown away. 

the girl has a beautiful voice,  a melody that rings jennie's ears with such tune that made her addicted. "jennie, " the shorter of them inhaled a sharp breath,  "jennie kim, "

"what a beautiful name, " the stranger uttered,  another step closer to the brunette.  "i'm lisa,"

"lisa.. "

the blonde walked her home. 

-

"what does she looks like? " 

"blonde hair,  taller than me,  slightly big eyes and so perfect. " jennie answered truthfully,  she imagined last night, where lisa looked illegally beautiful,  with the cigarette hanging on her lips and her smile that was permanently etched in jennie's memory. 

"what was she wearing? "

"just a hoodie,  then skinny jeans, " chaeyoung seemed to love annoying jennie because of this huge crush the older has on lisa. let's face it,  who wouldn't like her?  lisa is almost a walking greek goddess. "she seems like the type of girl who smokes, "

"she sound like a delinquent to me,  jen, " chaeyoung shrugs,  jumping off jennie's work desk to go to her own,  "watch out,  yeah? "

-

jennie can't forget the blonde from last night.  she just can't, because lisa's beauty is so intoxicating and addicting like her scent,  her smile,  her grin,  and jennie is addicted to her like a child on candy. 

lisa was there,  in front of the closed bookstore,  a pack of cigarette in one hand and a single piece hanging on her lips once more,  her jacket hanging loosely on her shoulder as she leaned on a black car, with the exact same grin that made jennie's heart drop. 

"hey, "

"hey, "

a simple greeting led to jennie giving the blonde her number,  and the taller driving her home with the slyest grin plastered on her lips. 

-

"is this your car?" 

jennie asked when she met lisa,  a few minutes nearing midnight,  on the same spot,  in front of the closed bookstore and beneath the maple tree. lisa looks at her,  then back to the black,  classy bmw, then pocketed her pack of cigarettes and her lighter. 

"yes, "

"it's perfect, "

-

lisa always insists on driving jennie home from work,  always,  every single day. and sometimes,  when jennie isn't so tired,  lisa takes her on short road trips,  just around the town to lull her to sleep. sometimes,  they end up getting ice cream at one am,  in the ice cream parlour near jennie's work place and the bookstore ( which is just right in front of each other,  mind you). 

lisa drives jennie home,  but she never picks her up and drive her to work. so,  when lisa showed up at her doorstep the next morning,  with her trusty car,  and her precious grin,  jennie felt extremely surprised.

"what are you doing here? " the brunette asks,  "lalisa!"

"i'm taking you to work,  what else? "

-

not only did lisa took her to work,  but the girl also walked her to her desk,  then sat on the unoccupied office chair,  and stared at jennie all day,  while the brunette was just ignoring her and focusing on her papers. 

"don't you have work? " jennie lowered her voice,  and glared at lisa ( but failed since she fell into a blushing mess,  after an eight second long eye contact ), "why are you still here? "

"can't i watch my most beautiful employee work? " 

-

lisa turned out to be the ceo's extremely attractive daughter,  that is insanely popular in the office. ( and jennie doesn't like it,  not a single bit. )

"y-you—" jennie spluttered,  as red as a tomato, "why didn't you tell me— jerk! "

lisa laughed,  and jennie loves that.  it was her new favourite thing to hear, lisa laughing comfortably around her, with her eyes crinkling and her mouth pulling in a toothy grin afterwards. 

"you really are so adorable,  jennie kim," lisa pinched jennie's puffed out cheeks for a moment,  then placed a soft kiss on them,  laughing at jennie's spluttering response and deep blush.  "very adorable, "

"shut up... "

-

"jennie fucking kim! " chaeyoung looked at her with wide eyes,  when lisa left to buy them drinks,  "are you serious? "

"what? " jennie deadpanned,  squinting her eyes at the younger girl who was looking at her,  lips agape and completely shook. 

"are you dating the boss' daughter?" the question left jennie choking on nothing as her ears turned red,  eyes wide and affected. 

"no!  we're not dating,  jesus christ, chaeyoung,  get your facts straight, "

-

there are a lot of things jennie learned after knowing lisa for eleven months. one,  lisa is obviously not korean,  two she doesn't like coffee ( just like jennie)  and really loves chocolate donuts and cookies.  three,  lisa loves annoying the fuck out of jennie,  four, the girl is literally the most beautiful being alive and many many more. 

"hands off,  bobby, "

plus,  the fact that lisa is very possessive of jennie,  and,  doesn't like it when people flirt or touch jennie. 

the said bobby let go of his grip on jennie's hands and backed up,  "sorry, "

"fuck off, " lisa hissed at the male,  who scampered away at the blonde's glare.  

"and you, " lisa turned to face the brunette,  obviously not amused,  her face looking as blank as ever,  a frown etched on her lips. the usual thing, the thing she does when lisa is upset, "you brat, "

jennie's shoulder slumped forward,  "not my fault! " she raised her arms in a surrendering motion,  and lisa just sighed in defeat,  her arms circling jennie's waist in a back hug. 

"why are you so pretty? now a lot of people is making a move on you and i  don't like that, "

-

"when are you two going to get married? " jennie choked on her coke,  glaring at jisoo and chaeyoung across from her. 

"we're not even in a relationship! " jennie spilled,  eyebrows furrowed,  "you two seriously.. "

"look,  unnie, " chaeyoung throws her a look,  and jisoo only sighed.  "you two act like a married couple,  how are you two not dating? "

it was true,  they really do act like a married couple,  especially since lisa never hesitated on holding jennie's hands,  or giving her back hugs,  or even kissing jennie in her cheeks,  forehead,  nose, nape and shoulder in public. 

"i mean,  lisa never asked me out,  and i couldn't bring myself to ask her out,  it's too embarrassing, "

-

"your hands are cold, " lisa stated when she took jennie's small hands in her own,  "are you okay? " concern was laced in her voice,  and jennie felt even more nervous,  the girl makes her nervous.  a simple touch from lisa sent shivers down to her spine,  and makes her blush like a school girl, how will she propose her love like this? 

"hey,  jennie?" lisa cupped the older girl's face when she realised that jennie completely broke in a cold sweat,  "love,  are you okay? " 

"i'm fine,  lice," jennie sighs, she can't do it today,  maybe some time soon,  not when lisa is so beautiful under the skies and the stars,  and looking at her eyes make jennie's legs weak and soft. she can't do it,  she's too cowardly. 

"and don't smoke, " jennie plucked out the cigarette from lisa's mouth and threw it to the cracked pavement, "it's bad for you, "

lisa smiled and kissed jennie's hand softly and gently. 

"okay, "

-

jennie's eyes burned with unusual anger,  a tinge of jealousy stinging her chest as she glared at the blonde across her, her hands clenched into fists as she crumpled the paper in her hands. 

"hey— dude,  you look like you want to murder someone, " jisoo laughs at jennie,  following the younger's gaze to see lisa talking to a client,  with a pretty girl clinging onto her arm like a fucking koala. 

lisa looks very,  very uncomfortable. 

"oh, i might kill someone, " jennie silently threatened,  glaring daggers at lisa's direction,  ( and if glares could kill, yeri would've been dead a few minutes ago. ) "seriously, is she allowing that girl hook onto her arm like that?  fucking jerk, "

"seriously, unnie, get your girl, " chaeyoung butted in,  as she too,  stopped working temporarily to look at her boss' direction,  "she looks very uncomfortable,  lol, "

"she could've pushed her away by now,  chaeyoung, "

"maybe she's just waiting for you? " jisoo nodded,  arms crossed,  "dude,  she looks awkward,  i'm deceased, "

after a few more minutes of watching yeri cling into lisa, jennie finally had enough.  she grunted,  stuffing the papers she just printed into a neat folder and handing it to chaeyoung. ( who clearly looks like she's having fun watching jennie's little dilemma ) "fuck this shit,  i'm done, " jennie gritted her teeth, stomping over lisa's direction. 

"get her!" chaeyoung silently cheered but screamed in anguish as jisoo hit her with a hand fan, "no need to be violent jesus,"

-

"errrr,  can you please let go of me? " lisa stares at the girl beside her,  trying to pry off yeri on her own,  "i'm kinda uncomfortable—"

"n—"

"hands off my girlfriend,  please, " jennie intruded,  slapping yeri's arm and pulling lisa by her shirt,  "unless you do not want to get humiliated in five different languages,  i suggest you back the fuck up and never touch my girl again, "

-

"will you please stop taking hearts with you?" lisa chuckles when jennie dragged her outside the office and into the parking lot,  "please,  lisa, "

"sorry,  love, " when jennie halts to a stop,  lisa took the chance to hug the older girl ( who seem much more upset that she imagined ), and tuck her hair behind her ear. "it wont happen again, "

"damn right it won't, " jennie's voice was muffled against lisa's shoulders as she hugged the girl back.

strange,  because she and lisa were never officially together,  yet,  they have intimate moments like these on their own, "you called me your girlfriend, " lisa said calmly,  and jennie felt her face heat up.

"i'm sorr—"

"it's okay,  love, " 

"stop grinning,  manoban, "

-

jennie realised,  lisa's beauty should be illegal.  especially when lisa look so good at three am in a simple white shirt and jeans,  along with her favourite white trainers and a flower in her hand, all while standing outside jennie's door with a grin. 

"did i wake you up? "

"it's okay, "

jennie tugged her inside her medium sized flat,  and they both sat in jennie's wide couch,  in a comfortable silence. just staring at each other's eyes beneath the moonlight,  the sound of their breathing filling the room on their own,  and lisa's hand on jennie's cheek made the brunette melt just right there. 

"you're so beautiful,  jennie kim, " lisa said,  inching closer to bring their foreheads together,  "you held my breath the night we first met, " her hands found jennie's own,  and jennie simply closed her eyes when lisa kissed her in the comfort of her own home. 

"you held my heart each and everyday, " lisa continued, pulling away to nuzzle her face on the older's neck,  "and every single day you end up making me fall for you even more, "

"lisa.." 

jennie can smell lisa's perfume,  smells like dark chocolate and a little of vanilla,  and the blonde didn't dare to leave her comfort zone on jennie's neck. 

"i love you,  i'm so sorry if i never told you,  jennie,  i—" then lisa took her hand again,  kissed it,  like a promise, "you were just so beautiful sometimes i forget how to breathe and jennie—"

the older girl tilts lisa's chin upward,  gray eyes meet brown ones and jennie's lips curved into a smile.  

"god,  jennie,  i just love you so fucking much,"

then jennie kissed her once. 

twice,  thrice,  until she lost count of them. 

"i will give you the stars, the ocean,  everything you love. i promise to continue loving you for the rest of my life, i'll protect you from everything,  i'll be your crying shoulder,  i'll be your teddy bear.  jennie kim will you be mine? "

"idiot, " jennie murmured when she pulled lisa once again for a tender kiss.

"i'm already yours, "


	2. EYES

summary : jennie has heterochromia and lisa adores her for it

-

"you're weird," five year old jennie kim would hear, from the playground kids, "why do you have different coloured eyes?"

"i have heterormia," jennie would say and the playground kids would push her away to the dirt, and she would stay outside the playground, staring at the bunch of kids enjoying themselves, all smiles and grins.

"we don't want to play with you!"

"yeah, you're weird!"

-

jennie learned how to push aside people, contain her emotions, wear a mask, and ignore bullies.

"you're so beautiful," a guy named taeyong told her once, his eyes meeting hers as he held her hands. "but so strange,"

jennie was hurt.

-

it was hard to fall in love when no one accepts you, jennie learned that, even when you're pretty, no one will love you if you have flaws.

"hi," a blonde girl sat in front of her in a famous restaurant, full with people and busy, "can i sit here? there's no more seat available,"

jennie stared at her, the girl stared back, "okay,"

"you have beautiful eyes," the girl complimented, and unlike other people's, it seemed genuine to jennie, the girl's smile was enough to make her believe, "very beautiful,"

-

"chaeyoung, she's.. different," jennie told chaeyoung flatly, over a cup of tea and bagels, "she.. she said i'm beautiful,"

chaeyoung's ears perked up at that, she placed the cup down and looked at jennie's eyes, her right eye gray, her left eye blue, it was truly beautiful and astonishing, "jennie, you're beautiful," chaeyoung said, "you really are."

"you didn't tell me that the day we first met, chaeng," jennie took a deep breath, "she's different,"

"are you saying you might be in love with this blonde girl in the restaurant?"

"i'm saying that i might like her,"

-

jennie doesn't think she'll ever meet the girl again, not when she's stranded in seven-eleven, the rain pouring heavily outside and is in the absence of an umbrella.

"how unlucky can i be?" she sighed, eyes skimming the dark skies as the rain seem to fall more harder. defeated, she sat on the chair furthest away from the air conditioner, fumbling with her phone, "i'm going to call chaeyoung.. or jisoo,"

but then she realized, both girls were enjoying their trip to australia to meet chaeyoung's parents and legalize their relationship, so, jennie sighed once more. her fingers running through her hair frustratedly as she opened her trevi.

the door of the store opened, and comes a tall blonde, wet with the rain, her hair sticking on her face as she groans. her eyes found jennie, who sat there frozen, hands on a trevi, and just staring at the blonde.

"hey," the blonde approached her, "i didn't think i'll ever see you again," she laughed, sitting in front of jennie, "you look beautiful,"

jennie felt her cheeks warm, and she only hid her face on her hands at that, her trevi long forgotten, "i-idiot," she mumbles under her breath, and she saw the blonde grin widely.

"i'm lisa,"

"jennie,"

-

jennie felt the safest in lisa's arms, when it's storming outside, and the brunette wants warmth, she'd scoot next to the younger and lisa would pull her into an embrace and jennie loves that.

"you're so beautiful," lisa never stopped telling her, but this time, their eyes met, arms locked onto each other. the faint noise of the televesion running into the background, and lisa was so close to jennie that she could feel the latter's breath on her cheek, "and so unique, so perfect, so wonderful,"

"don't you think.. i'm.. strange?" jennie whispered, breathlessly and lisa only shook her head.

"never," the girl replied, pulling jennie impossibly closer, and the older girl felt the sincerity in her voice. jennie felt her heart hammer against her chest, lisa looks too genuine to be lying, "you're flawless in my eyes, jennie,"

and lisa kissed her in the couch, with the brunette trapped inside the younger's embrace, happy, crying and kissing lisa back.


	3. Palette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary : 35 minutes past midnight, and lisa is back at it again with her deep shit. ( jennie secretly loves it anyway, "it's less clichè when lisa tells me how much she loves me when it's past midnight because she never says 'i love you',"

"what time is it?" lisa asks, lifting her head from the pillow as she rolls on her back, swinging her arm over to jennie's waist. 

the older girl reached to turn off the lights, but left the lamp beside her bed on. the soft glow providing them enough light for the night, and jennie can see the way lisa's eyes illuminated them.

"zero-thirty five," jennie mumbles in lisa's shoulder, taking another glance at her watch to make sure. "go to sleep, lisa,"

"wow," lisa exclaims, swiping her finger under jennie's chin and lifting it so she can meet her girlfriend's eyes. "your eyes are really black,"

jennie hums in response, and she covers her naked bodies with the blanket that was heavy and comfy. "thank you,"

lisa smiles in return, her fingers are tangling in jennie's hair, her right hand was on her girlfriend's hips, trailing patterns up to her stomach, then neck. "your eyes are as black as the night sky, like a dark abyss i want to get lost in. black like the dress you wore when we first met,"

"oh my god, lisa,"

"what?"

"you're doing it again."

"doing what?"

"being romantic when it's past twelve am,"

lisa laughs. it's angelic and heavenly that jennie couldn't help but sigh and lean further into the younger girl's body.

"you know what's my favourite colour?"

"black,"

"today, it's red," lisa kisses jennie's forehead, "red like my fingertips when they meet your skin. red, like your lips the first time we kissed. red like the strawberries you loved eating and red like the way my heart burns for you,"

"oh my god,"

"i also grew to love pink, too," lisa mumbles in jennie's shoulder, feathering kisses there, up until the girl's throat and neck, "pink like your skin when i kiss them, pink like the hoodie you stole from me the first time you slept over at my place, pink like your cheeks when you're flustered,"

"lisa,"

"and green, i guess i love green too. green is the colour of the sweater you always wear during winter, and green is you touching my cheek when we kiss. green is relaxing," lisa kisses the tip of jennie's nose, "green is when we kiss at mornings, green is the colour of the gem in your necklace you received on your sixteenth birthday, the very same necklace that left me flipping the entire house to search for,"

jennie laughs, sending vibrations into lisa's body. the memory of her girlfriend literally crawling under their bed to look for jennie's classy necklace was a good one, and jennie absolutely enjoyed the look of pure pride and success when lisa found the necklace trapped under the fridge. ( who knows what brought it there, lisa's bet is on kuma, and jennie bets on one of lisa's noisy cats. )

"blue is pretty too," lisa started once more, "blue is when you snuggle into me at night. blue is when we watch the stars and make fun of constallation. blue reminds me of the sky we kissed beneath, the ocean you said yes to me. blue is the reason why you're here with me,"

"honestly, i'll just keep quiet and listen to your ramblings,"

"yellow is when you cook lunch in the afternoon. yellow is the glow of sunlight when it hits your skin and hair.  yellow is your smile,  and giggles.  yellow is the way you laugh at small things.  yellow is your happiness,  and yellow are the little things you've come to enjoy. "

"mhm.. "

"violet is the spark whenever you touch me.  violet are the lights in the party you and i went to, violet are the fireworks i feel when we kiss.  violet is when you say my name in your dreams.  violet is beautiful, "

"gray are those moments when we sit in the couch,  quiet,  sipping our teas and watching some vintage movie on your huge tv. gray is the old 90's song you play,  gray is us dancing on a slow beat.  gray is my heart beating for you.  gray is the glow of the kitchen light at night,  gray is cuddling next to each other with scented candles.  gray is winter. "

"white is you.  white is you calling my name during love making.  white is you biting on my shoulder,  white is when you curl your toes when you orgasm.  white is when you moan my name when i'm buried knuckles deep inside you.  white is us tangled in these sheets.  white is supposed to be pure, but our white is dirty and filthy,  but beautiful. "

"black scares me.  because black is also the dark abyss i would be if you left me. black is the sadness whenever you leave.  black is the emptiness when you go.  black is anxiety when you come home late.  black is panic when you faint.  black is the thought of us breaking up and black is the colour of my heart falling apart. "

jennie shifts her head,  and looks at lisa's face. her girlfriend had her eyebrows furrowed,  her lips agape,  and jennie kisses it, a little soft, a kiss that coloured them both. 

finally,  jennie speaks. 

"brown is you hair,  brown is your eyes and the way it sparkles in delight. brown is us snuggling next to each other in autumn. brown is the colour of every page of the books you read to me.  brown is you telling me i love you. brown is when you kiss me at sun sets, brown is when you hold me at night.  brown is when you write poems and stuff them in my bag.  brown is unique,  and we're brown.  our relationship is brown,  and i guess falling in love with you is kind of red,  and loving you is also red,  but wishing to be with you forever is yellow.  being with you is yellow."

"i love you,  kim jennie, "

"i  love you too,  pranpriya manoban. "

-


	4. Entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary : in which jennie doesn't understand lisa, and lisa doesn't understand jennie .
> 
> this is for jenlisa : every 23rd of the month special

 

**_lisa_ **

 

i don't understand my girlfriend.

 

sometimes she she wakes up early, grab herself a bowl of cereal and wait for the sunrise, wearing only her pajamas or one of my shirts. she loved the sunsets and sunrise, and the skies in general. and because i'm not an early riser, after the sun rose fully, she would go back to our room, lower the temperature of the ac and snuggle with me until i kiss her awake.

 

she likes being kissed in the forehead, the corner of her mouth, on her nape and her shoulder. 

 

she's a very soft person, she loves it when i tangle my fingers on her hair, and remove the knots on her hair. she loves it when i pat her head, and she would always lean to my hand like a kitten.

 

my girlfriend doesn't like acting cute, but when we're alone, she always uses her baby voice and always goes extra cute to make me smile. she would do a cute impersonation of that girl we found on twitter but would cringe right after.

 

my girlfriend is a very weird person.

 

she's very grumpy, and she has a short temper. she always gets upset for a little reason, and she always shout at me when she's mad.

 

she's that person.

 

she's really weird.

 

she don't eat her cereals with milk, and she don't like coffee. she hates anything bitter, and she loves strawberry milk.

 

my girlfriend's the most beautiful woman i've ever met.

 

she smiles very wide when she's happy, with all her teeth showing, and both of her eyes shrinking, but her left eye is slightly bigger than her right one, and i think that's absolutely beautiful because i get to see my girlfriend smiling and happy. that's my most favourite smile. her smile, the photograph i love the most.

 

my girlfriend hates scary movies, she hates it so much that she asks me to pause the video every five seconds to calm herself. but even if she can't handle them, she still watches scary movies with me even though she just buries herself in my chest everytime.

 

my girlfriend is a very strong person.

 

she hates crying in front of me because she said she hates it when i see her weak. she cries in the bathroom, or in our room and when she'd come out her eyes would be red and puffy. 

 

jennie is quiet when she cries, i've realized that when i felt her shoulder shake when i held her on her parent's death anniversary. she doesn't make a sound, she stifles her sobs, she hates crying so much because she thinks it makes her feel vulnerable and fragile.

 

when she cries in front of me, i would wipe her tears and she would weep on my shirt, but i wouldn't care, because it's jennie, and jennie is my girlfriend.

 

i don't understand my girlfriend.

 

she's the woman i never thought i would fall in love with, but whenever i see her smile and the sparkle in her eyes, i'd realize that fate was right for letting me love her.

 

people would disagree with me if i say i don't understand my girlfriend. i don't have to, we don't have to. i don't have to understand her anymore because i've seen everything with her. i've seen her at her weakest, at her best, at her peak and her downfall.

 

i would never leave her.

 

her name is jennie, and she's my girlfriend. 

 

she's weird and stupid to understand sometimes, and i don't always understand her, but i love her. from the moment i saw her with her hair messy and paint scattered all over her face, i love her.

 

i love jennie, i'm not letting go of her, ever.

 

**_jennie_ **

 

i don't understand my girlfriend.

 

she always drinks tea no matter what the weather is, and she always wear a hoodie no matter how hot it is.

 

she loves taking pictures of everything, the moon, the night, the mountain, oceans, horizons, tea cups, books, columns, anything. but she loved taking pictures of me the most, at least that what she says.

 

she loves it when i lean into her, and nuzzle my face in her neck. it calms her very much. when she's stressed, she would call my name and tug me into her arms, she would play with my hair until we fall asleep and we'd stay like that until the next day.

 

my girlfriend loves dogs. she loves kuma, and kai, even dalgom who bites her most of the time. she loves patting their head, and letting them sleep at her chest when the lights are out.

 

my girlfriend is perfect in my eyes.

 

she smiles in this way in which her eyes crinkle and you could notice that one of the teeth from the top layer is slightly crooked, but it's okay, i found it cute.

 

my girlfriend is weird. 

 

she doesn't get mad at me, or shout at me. she doesn't hit me or shame me, she doesn't do that. she never gets mad. when we fight, she apologizes first even though it's always my fault. she would take me out on a drive even when it's past midnight when i'm grumpy, and we would stop in an ice cream parlor near the park. she kisses me to shut me off when i'm getting pissed off, and i always get taken back every time.

 

i love lisa's arms.

 

they're comforting and cozy, like a home. it's better than pillow forts, or any blanket. lisa's warm, when winter comes, lisa would always open her arms on the couch, smiling at me and i would always fall for that smile every single time.

 

i love lisa's fingers.

 

her fingers are warm just like her embrace, and i loved it when she entwines it with mine when we hold hands. i love it when she fiddles with my hands, or when she braids my hair with them. her fingers are beautiful, just like her, they are long and thin, and her hand could easily cover mine.

 

my girlfriend loves scary movies, and anime. she hates coffee as much as i do, and she always wear a red scarf on winter. she always makes sure she keeps an extra handkerchief with her whenever we go out because i always forget mine. she sleeps on the right side of the bed, and she always holds me every night to make sure i'm free of nightmares.

 

she laughs a lot, and cries a lot too, but not often anymore. she protects me, and i only feel safe when i'm with her. she always watches over me, she always give me her everything, and i do the same.

 

i don't understand my girlfriend.

 

i don't have to.

 

she's a crybaby, but she protects and holds me. she gets frightened by spiders and insects but she still kills them for me. she loves holding my hand, and assuring me everything to make me feel better. she does her best, and i do too. and i feel like when i'm with her, i'm happy and contented. 

 

when i'm lisa, i feel safe and secured, and she always makes sure i am.

 

i don't understand lisa sometimes, but i don't have to. we don't have to, but i'm sure that no matter what she goes through, i'm there for her. when she need someone to hold her, i would, when she feels like crying, i'd be her shoulder.

 

there are a lot of things i don't understand about lisa, but i love her, more than anything else in this world, and beyond.

 

i don't understand her at all, but i'll always be the one to catch her when she falls.

 

she's my world, my universe and her downfall is mine, her sadness is mine, her tears are mine.

 

i don't understand everything she do.

 

i don't have to.

 

i just love her with more than my will allows me to.

 

  

 


	5. drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "stop dancing with broken promises and dance with me instead,"

jennie kim doesn't talk to strangers, not when they offer her drinks, or a free coffee or even a large brown teddy bear on valentine's day, ( "that's just downright creepy," she said ), not when they give her flowers or anything else. jennie kim doesn't talk to strangers, that's why she hardly make friends.

she knew how to pick the people who will stay in her life, for example, park chaeyoung and the annoying kim jisoo, jennie loved their company, even though the both of them can be loud at some points of their lives. jennie picked them, out of the hundreds of people who tried to walk in her life, she only showed the right path to the two girls.

today, she awoke to the sound of the piano filling her ears in a satisfying way, "beethoven," she mumbles, sleepily rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as she lazily trudged her way to the music room, thinking that maybe jisoo woke up early to practice the piano.

quite a surprise though, jisoo barely hits the correct keys, and the music that was pouring was absolutely perfect and flawless, jennie had her doubts. one, jisoo couldn't be that good, and two, jisoo couldn't master the piano in a single week, what is she, a superhuman?

jennie laughs quietly, opens the door, hella ready to annoy her friend when she was met by a blonde girl by the piano, playing with her eyes closed, fingers meeting the keys gracefully, and making music as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"you're not jisoo," jennie spluttered, and the girl stopped playing immediately, turning her head to look at the brunette who had her jaw hung and lips parted, "what the fuck?"

the blonde girl opened her mouth to speak, revealing a voice jennie didn't expect, "good morning," she greets, flashing a small smile on jennie, "nice to meet you too, i guess?"

"am i dreaming or is there actually another noisy human at this house?" jennie deadpans.

"that was quite unexpected, but yes. i'm lisa,"

"jennie. i need my coffee before i talk to you, or else i would talk to you like you're an alien of a planet of some sort."

lisa laughed at her, shook her head and turned back to the piano. "go ahead, jennie," she says, softly, "i guess chaeyoung didn't tell you i'd arrive today?"

"bitch didn't," jennie mumbles under her breath, "let me just get my coffee, i'd be back,"

lisa went back on playing the piano, her fingers gliding through the keys as the familiar composition of mozart filled the house, up to the kitchen where jennie was stirring her coffee.

in a few minutes, jennie went back to the art room, her hands holding a hot cup of coffee as she placed one on the desk near lisa, "i don't know how you like your coffee done, so i made yours like how i like mine," jennie informs, and lisa nodded at her, lifting her fingers off the piano to grab the mug.

"you're awake quite early," lisa says, "jisoo said you usually wake up at noon,"

"i wake up early, then i scroll at my twitter, facebook, instagram read fanfictions, then i go out of my room at noon," jennie sips on her coffee, "i wake up early, i just like to spend time by wasting it on social media,"

lisa laughs at her honesty, inching the mug closer to her lips.

"i didn't knew the new roommate will arrive today," jennie says, "chaeyoung said you'd arrive tomorrow, i could've gotten myself ready,"

"are you trying to grab my attention, jennie?" lisa teases, and jennie couldn't decide if the blush on her cheeks were from the cold or because of the single sentence.

"no,"

lisa places her mug down, "sure," she chuckles, "so, tell me about you,"

"me?"

"i want to know you,"

-

jennie picked lisa.

not quite like how she picked chaeyoung and jisoo, jennie picked lisa to stay in her life until she couldn't recall her memories, until her voice doesn't sound as her fine, until her skin is wrinkly.

"people promise me alot of things," jennie told her on the new year's eve party at sana's home, "and they always end up breaking it,"

"promises like?" lisa inches closer, and their cold fingertips were soon touching each other, a spark forming through them.

"they promised they'd never hurt me," jennie replies, "but they always end up breaking me even more,"

lisa touches her shoulder at first, then her waist, and soon she is trapped in lisa's embrace. the music blurred, the voices faded out, and jennie could only focus on the fast beating of her heart and her feelings unravelling in front of her eyes.

"i'd protect you," lisa whispers in jennie's ear, "this is not a promise, it's an oath i will live by,"

jennie hang in those words.

lisa beams her a grin, then holds her hand, dragging her back into reality and to the crowded space, back to the party.

"aish, jennie kim. stop dancing with broken promises and dance with me instead,"

-

jennie wakes up to the sound of the piano, sometimes a piece by beethoven, sometimes mozart, sometimes free style, and most of the times, the song jennie wrote.

jennie loves those mornings.

"hi, good morning," lisa smiles at her, kissing her knuckles, and her shoulder, "had a good sleep?"

jennie hums, her arms enveloping the girl's shoulders. "yes," she grins, "and i bet i'd have a good morning, too,"

-

lisa hangs the blanket around her shoulders, one of her arm hooked around jennie's waist. the older's head on her shoulder, their silent breathing as the sky painted them a beautiful canvas, dreamlike and full. starry, and the moonlight that bounces off their shoulders and hair is enough to capture the beautiful moment.

"i'm glad you took me here," lisa says, turning to jennie,"really,"

"i'm glad i'm here with you, too,"

-

three years later, jennie still hang on the words lisa said the night of the party.

"i'll make you happy," lisa kneels infront of her, and jennie was already shedding tears. she sat on the stool infront of the piano, the autumn air greeting them both, the candles luring a sweet scent, and lisa's most genuine smile was across her face as she pulled the ring from her pocket, slipping it securely in jennie's fingers.

"let's reach the end of the trail together, jennie kim,"

"i won't let go,"

"i won't let go of you too,"

lisa kisses her knuckles, and jennie felt the happiness flowing in her freely, cradling her to the trail.

"the trail is full of shattered glass, and burning coals," lisa stands up, and whips jennie by the waist, "but at the end of it is the light for the everlasting happiness," she inches closer, "and even if it hurts, i'll carry you until we reach the end of this journey, together, so promise me you'd hang on, and never let go,"

jennie kisses lisa.

"i promise,"

and neither of them broke it, until their last breath, they danced with death, the promise hanging on their lips as they laid together, lifeless but full.


	6. out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary : jennie falls out of love, and she thinks she can't fall in love ever again, not until she met the beautiful girl named lisa

summary : jennie falls out of love, and she thinks she can't fall in love ever again, not until she met the beautiful girl named lisa

 

-

jennie met jisoo five years ago, in the library down the street, wearing shorts and an oversized hoodie and just casual slippers.

jennie fell in love with jisoo on june seventh, beneath the large oak tree in the park, beside the busy streets, near the flowerfields.   
"i think i might be in love with you, " jennie confessed, her eyes grazing over latter's own as she closed the distance between their lips, and kissed the girl named jisoo.

that night jennie was sure she was in love.

-

jisoo was perfect, she cooks tasty dishes, she wakes up jennie with a kiss, she helps jennie get dressed, she cleans the house, she kisses jennie good morning and goodnight, she makes jennie laugh and forget about things.

jisoo was really wonderful.

and jennie loved her more than anything else.

-

"baby, i'm home," jennie would say from the door and jisoo would greet her with a kiss.

-

jennie never found jisoo unattractive or imperfect or full of flaws, jennie never found jisoo stupid, immature or too caught up with herself.

jennie found jisoo wonderful and amazing and so much more.

but the feelings were vanished right before her eyes.

suddenly, jisoo's kisses weren't as warm, her touches weren't as tender, her hands were cold.

nothing about jisoo changed, it was all jennie.

jennie falls out of love three years after she and jisoo became official, she falls out of love on september eleventh, when jisoo's embrace weren't so comforting anymore, or when jisoo's loving words weren't so loving anymore.

jisoo's love for her was real, but jennie felt empty and void, her heart was heavy, she doesn't smile like an idiot when she see her girlfriend anymore, it was all the same to her, and.. just.. normal.

-

"jisoo, let's break up, "

jennie saw jisoo's hurt smile, and the tear that escaped her beatiful astonishing eyes.

"yeah, jen, we should," jisoo said, a little too heartbroken, yet she managed to smile, "we really should."

"jisoo.." jennie took deep breaths, "i.. i'm sorry i couldn't make you happy,"

-

jennie doesn't believe in love, not after jisoo, not after the breakup, not after the blank nights that passed. it was weird, because she never craved for jisoo's presence after the whole situation, she do miss the girl's presence, but not enough for her to take back the words she left.

she ended a three year relationship.

all because she fall out of love.

-

jennie didn't try dating anyone else after that.

because love sucks, and she's probably going to fall out of love anyways.

no one stays. jennie told herself. no one will.

-

she believed that only weak people fall in love, until the beautiful blonde barista made her cry, twenty two minutes past midnight, beneath the yellow glow of the streetlight in the chilly december air and light snow.

"why are you crying?" lisa asks, removing her scarf and wrapping it around jennie's neck, her breath warm against jennie's cheek.

"i-i don't know," jennie stammers, hands shivering as lisa removes her gloves and swiftly placed it in jennie's cold hands to keep it warm. "it's.. just that.. i never realized how much you matter to me and that in a few days you'll leave me to go to thailand and never come back,"

jennie felt her heart become heavy, clouded with despair, like that day when she realized she doesn't love jisoo anymore. jennie hates it, because she feel sad, dry, and lonely and lisa will leave and she'll end up crying again because people will leave again.

no one stays.

"then i'm not going,"

jennie looks at the blonde, who was removing her coat to put it on jennie so that the brunette will finally stop shivering against the cold.

"please stop crying," lisa whispers, wiping jennie's tears away with her warm fingers, pulling down her mask and dropping it to the snow caked pavement. "i'm going to stay,"

"b-but.. you.. that was your dream, lisa... why are you staying?"

"for you, i'll always stay for you."

jennie felt her heart warm up, tears started cascading her cheeks once more and the colour red dusting her face as lisa pulled her into a hug, a tight one, and she never let go.

"please don't go.."

"i won't."

-

lisa stayed.

"are you always crying?" lisa asks, wiping jennie's tears with her handkerchief, as she tried to sit up from the bed, but got pushed down right after.

"you're sick because of me.. i'm so sorry," jennie replies guiltily, staring at the blonde who looks ill and weak in the bed, with a forty two degrees fever, and coughs.

"why did you even give me your coat and scarf? look at you.."

"i'd rather get sick than you,"

-

"merry christmas,"

lisa showed up in her doorstep, her shoulders and hair coated in snow, but the giant gift in her hands remained unscathed.

jennie took her inside and helped her get rid of all the snow.

"merry christmas,"

-

lisa gave her a giant teddy bear, and a dog that was tailing behind, wearing a small santa claus costume.

"you're beautiful," lisa told her that night when they watched the snow hit the ground, with cups of hot chocolate and a large blanket over them. providing them warmth for the rest of the night.

-

jennie love lisa's hands.

because they were big and warm and trace her with gentle touches. jennie love lisa's eyes because they sparkle in delight when jennie shows up in lisa's door step with kuma and a plastic bag of food. jennie love lisa's hugs because they were comforting and loving and just.. comfortable.

jennie love the way lisa smiles, it makes her heart race and her cheeks flush with a red hue and make her stutter. jennie love the way lisa calls her name, because it sounds beautiful and angelic right out of lisa's lips and jennie loves it every time.

jennie still think falling in love with someone is stupid, but lisa is different. because the way her lips pull into a grin was different and the way she hugs jennie was unique and loving and just.. lisa

-

jennie falls in love, march third, almost six years after she met jisoo. two years after she met lisa, but until that moment, jennie never felt so full and complete.

"i'm in love with you," jennie says, completely out of blue, when lisa was cooking gamjatang in the kitchen and kuma was fast asleep in his bed. "i really am."

jennie doesn't think she's in love, because she really is. she can't deny it, not after everything lisa has done for her, not after lisa gave up everything for her, not after she saw jisoo two weeks ago, and she realized, maybe she falls out of love because she only thinks she's in love.

maybe she was never in love with jisoo, but she thinks she is.

maybe that's why people left.

"i'm so completely, breathlessly in love with you, lalisa manoban," jennie tugs on her apron, and it was finally lisa's turn to cry. she turned off the stove, untied her apron and picked up jennie to place her at the kitchen counter, pressed against the cold, tiled wall. "i'm so, so, so, stupidly in love with you,"

lisa caught jennie's lips in a trance, and jennie kissed back just as gently, her back pressed against the wall, while her front was against lisa's, the space between them was nearly nonexistent, and jennie never felt so happy and loved until this moment.

"i love you so much," jennie stated, breathlessly, when lisa pulled away stared at her eyes lovingly, "so much,"

"you're so beautiful," lisa replied, when she picked up jennie once more and the brunette hooked her legs against the blonde's ways and just.. let lisa pin her to the wall of the nearest room, her shaky hands trying to unbutton lisa's shirt quickly, "and i'm so in love with you too,"

and lisa kissed her again, but this time it was more rougher, clothes being discarded and her legs upon lisa's waist, her back against the door and her breathing ragged when lisa went to kiss her exposed neck.

jennie was a moaning mess, her hands found lisa's hair and her legs were starting to fail and slip off lisa's waist, "i waited so long for you," lisa mumble against jennie's collarbone, her hands on jennie's waist as she picked up the older and laid her on the bed.

"i fell in love with you the moment you started crying in front of me while it was snowing," lisa mumbles, her eyes found jennie's and the two were just looking at each other. jennie never felt so attracted to someone before, and lisa was just.. a goddess and jennie thought she couldn't grasp her. but she's right there, on top of jennie, sweaty and breathless with her top undone and her bangs sticking to her forehead that made her look even more beautiful than she already is.

"and i still keep falling for you ever since."

-

jennie loves lisa with all her heart, and she knew the blonde feels the same way, so, the day where she scheduled to meet jisoo again, she finally smiled, and said, "i found her, jisoo,"

jisoo looks at her, not with the same loving eyes she had years ago, but with happiness and adoration.

jennie lifted her hand, and the small, elegant ring that fitted her finger made jisoo smile even more.

"finally," jennie says, "i fell in love,"

jisoo was happy for her.

"i knew you would, she's a wonderful woman, jen,"

-

jennie came home to waiting arms that day, her lips slightly swollen from all the kissing, her smile was irreplaceable, and she was just happy.

beacause lisa stayed, and she'll never fall out of love ever.


	7. bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which lalisa falls for the school's bad girl.

-

"you can't fall for her, lisa! she's a delinquent, she smokes, she never attends class, lisa, her life doesn't have direction, jesus christ. she's freaking jennie fucking kim. " jisoo emphasised on jennie's name as she looked at the girl in front of her, who was currently munching on her ramen calmly, as if no words escaped her lips exactly seven seconds ago, before jisoo started her short lecture which was mostly consisted of facts.

finally, after a few seconds, lisa stopped eating, leaning back on her chair as she looked at jisoo, eyes meeting the older's as her lips broke into a defeated sigh. "that's the point, unnie, " lisa pauses, and watched when jisoo only shrugged at her, "she's yang's biggest asshole but i ended up liking her, like what the hell got into me? "

"i really consider hitting you with chaeyoung's baseball bat and give you a concussion right now, "

"i would love that, " lisa deadpanned, pushing away her almost empty bowl of ramen. jisoo snorted, shoving another sushi into her mouth messily.

"about chaeyoung, you really should consider her offer, " the older said, eyes leaving lisa as it landed on a small stain on her sleeve ( which can easily be determined as a small drip of coke) , "like, y'know, call her, maybe? "

lisa sighed.

-

chaeyoung was nice, and loving, caring, and simply wonderful. but her touches were cold and her kisses weren't comforting. her voice was unique and beautiful, but it was missing the tone lisa liked.

her hair weren't in that particular shade of brown, and her eyes doesn't look like that one of a cat's.

in short, chaeyoung wasn't jennie. and lisa only set her eyes on jennie, not onto anyone else.

-

"because jennie is a badgirl, " bambam's voice rang her ears, "she will just play with you, toy with your feelings until she's satisfied, then leave you there,"

lisa scrunched up her nose at that, then shrugs her shoulders lightly as she picked up her bag, giving bambam a light shove.

"she's still jennie kim, "

-

"you're beautiful, " jennie tells her, caught off guard and almost breathless when lisa sat on the chair, two seats away from her.

lisa felt the older's eyes burning against her, so she turned. "did you just compliment me? " her jaw hanged slightly as jennie nodded, a faint trail of blush dusting her cheeks.

"do you have a problem with that, manoban? "

lisa felt her own face heat up as she turned to face the blackboard, steadying her breathing. "you're jennie kim, you don't just give compliments," and jennie's next words left her blushing like a tomato.   
"yeah, but you're lalisa manoban. you're special, "

-

jennie waits for lisa.

lisa looks at her, unfazed, and watches as jennie's lips curves for a smile.

"hey, beautiful,"

lisa shrugs. and she reminds herself, jennie is a player. a bad girl. a person who do not care about others. selfish, yet so stunning. even if jennie's beauty blinds her sometimes, lisa reminds herself, 'you can't fall in love with a bad girl. '

jennie holds lisa's hands, and the younger girl stiffened with the contact.

"are you okay..?" jennie's voice was soft, almost genuine ( maybe it was ), but lisa only flinched, and squeezed the brunette's hand gently.

"just don't.." lisa pauses, breath shaky, "just don't.. hurt me."

jennie's thumb run over her hand in a comforting manner, and she did relax under the girl's touch. with a smile, jennie kisses her hand, and looks up to meet lisa's very surprised eyes.

"i would never. "

-

lisa realises, jennie wasn't an asshole. nor a bad girl, or a selfish idiot that only thinks about herself. jennie may smoke, or ditch her classes, she may have been considered a delinquent. and with further confirmation ( lisa had to confront jennie's rumoured exes if they were really, well, jennie's exes. and they all said no. ), lisa was convinced jennie wasn't the bad girl everyone talks about. 

lisa sighs, her feet comfortable as they sat in the roof of jennie's flat, hands centimetres away from each other, their gaze on the busy streets. lisa clutched her jacket, and she could hear jennie shift from next to her.

"kim," jennie's last name sound so right out from her mouth, and lisa only ran her fingers through her hair. the brunette turned to face her, using her hands to support herself, she inched closer.

"yeah? "

"why me? "

jennie fell silent, as lisa's eyes bore through hers with such curiosity that made her think.

why her? jennie quirks her eyebrows, and tries to search for an answer. why her? she couldn't speak, as if frozen. her heart hammers against her chest, and finally, she looks at lisa.

"i don't know, " was all she said, and it was the truth, it fell out of her lips quickly, and the tension remains. "you were just.. i don't know.. but when i saw your eyes glimmer, and just.. shines at me.. it's different. "

lisa stiffens.

"you.. you don't look at me with.. fear.. disgust, pity. your eyes show adoration and i.. i was moved. i didn't even knew when i started liking you. all i knew was that seeing you makes me blush, that your laugh is the best song i've heard, and that your smiles make my day. "

lisa smiles, for that night. and jennie didn't question her when the younger girl inched to kiss her forehead.

-

jennie is not cold. and lisa knows that, jennie is soft, and vulnerable. jennie is the girl who loves dogs, and loathes spiders, who always insists on lisa carrying her in the younger's back. jennie is adorable, lisa decides, and jennie is not bad.

one thing is for sure, jennie love the skies and the stars, oceans and the colour black.

so when jennie took her to a cliff with the beautiful view of the beach below, the stars above and the trimmed grass tickling them as they look at each other, in an unspoken staring contest. lisa felt her heart ache in a good way. jennie took her to the most beautiful place that defines the brunette the best, five hours away from home, with the stars and the calm wind as their company.

lisa leans her head in jennie's shoulder, and closes her eyes, humming a soft tune that made them both relax with each other's presence. 

"i'm.." jennie whispers, and lisa stops humming, "i'm not the girl your parents warned you about.."

lisa looks at her, if jisoo counts as a parent, the girl did warn her about jennie hundred of times but yet she didn't listen.

"i wouldn't laugh at your problems, or kiss your best friend," jennie inches closer, lisa did so too, "i wouldn't make you chose between whatever you like and me, i wouldn't make you cry, "

jennie stops when their foreheads met, and lisa's lips pull into a grin.

"i'm not reckless, lisa, i'm not cold.." jennie continues, and the younger knew, that every word was sincere, laced with love and affection. lisa knew jennie kim could be like this, that jennie could speak promises so sincere, but the thing is, they weren't even promises. they were statements, and they were real.

"i will love you more than anything," lisa feels jennie's hand caressing her cheeks, and she closes her eyes. centimetre after centimetre, they're now close enough that jennie's lips were brushing hers, their breathing steady, but hitched. jennie closes her eyes. "i'm the type of girl who'll hold you when you're crying, the girl who'll kiss you when you're too broken. the girl who'll love you until death, lisa, i'm—"

lisa kissed jennie, and it felt surreal. with the stars watching, the wind giving them their blessing. there weren't any fireworks, but it still felt more amazing than that, more beautiful, art. lisa kissed jennie gently, and softly, as if agreeing with the brunette's words. jennie kisses back slightly harder, with the rest of her unspoken words laced with her lips.

when they pulled apart, jennie places her hands on the younger's cheeks, and she kisses them.

"i'll stand by your side, i would never leave, unless you say otherwise, and that's.. "

jennie kisses lisa one more time.

"the words that was never a promise, but a seal of my love. "

-


End file.
